The schiarisanrins are a structurally novel family of lignan natural products that exhibit potent cytotoxicity that were isolated from the fruit of the Chinese medicinal plant Schizandra arisanensis. These agents are derived from the well- represented dibenzocyclooctadiene class of lignans by an oxidative spirocyclization to form the unique 2,4- cyclohexadienone-6-spiro-3'-(2',3'-dihydrobenzo[b]furan) ring system. A synthetic approach to this family of natural products is proposed and is based on a biomimetic strategy for the formation of the spirodihydrobenzo[b]furan ring system. Two strategies for biaryl bond construction are proposed, the first based on an intermolecular coupling of an appropriately substituted 1,4-diarylbutane system, and the second based on novel synthetic methodology for an asymmetric intermolecular biaryl coupling reaction. In the first strategy, the three stereogenic centers of the cyclooctadiene ring will be introduced by an asymmetric allylboration reaction, and 1,4-diarylbutane construction will be completed by a stereoselective hydroboration/Suzuki coupling reaction sequence. In the second strategy, the cyclooctadiene ring will be formed by a ring- closing metathesis reaction of an appropriately substituted chiral biaryl system. The final spirocyclization is proposed to proceed regioselectively from a dioxepin precursor based on an inherent steric bias of the biaryl system. The oximidines are macrocyclic diene and triene lactone natural products that exhibit potent cytotoxicity that is selective for oncogene transformed cells. Studies are proposed for the total synthesis of these agents that feature a novel intramolecular Castro-Stephens coupling for macrolactone formation and a palladium catalyzed coupling between a (Z)-vinyl iodide and a lactam for installation of the enamide side chain.